


How I Disappear

by MacabreLust



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreLust/pseuds/MacabreLust
Summary: Lucy was acting strangely months before her disappearance. She had cut contracts with every one of her spirits, given away her keys, stopped going on jobs..Stopped coming to the guild completely.After being missing for a year she returns a completely different person.A broken person.But when the only person with any chance of healing her heart is broken himself it's harder to move forward.A super emotional Lolu fic in just a few chapters with a nice ending.





	How I Disappear

A light shone from a solitary window, thin snippets of dull orange and muted color growing weaker against the darkening of the sky the only sense of beauty gracing the small stone room. Flashes of brilliants crimson met the light, melding perfectly with the dark brown staining a presumably formerly gray concrete floor. It told tales of misery, weaving a story of pain and misfortune told in the splatters and hastily wiped away puddles.   
Large gashes adorned the walls as well. Carved with desperation from long forgotten about souls who inevitably met their end in the archaic dungeon-esque scene.   
Rusted chains hung from the ceiling, dangling menacingly with the frozen draft circulating the space. It was a chill not far different from the tendrils of death, a cold that came with the first frost, or one would have to assume.   
The final brushes of light crept ever so slowly along the far wall, almost as if they were reluctant to leave and plunge the sickening place into complete darkness once more. 

In the far corner of the room, the light settled finally on a figure. The shape was weak, a lump of a forgotten being hardly recognisable from a corpse aside from the thick raspy breaths that echoed the otherwise silent room.   
Long, filthy locks of formerly brilliant blonde splayed out on the freezing concrete floors, belonging to the figure who was far too thin and far too worn hold a sense of femininity anymore.   
Once gorgeous eyes had turned to ash, dull grey orbs staring only straight ahead, not a single emotion swirling in their depths. The only thing that didn’t bear a single gash, a single bruise, or even a scrap of dirt was on terrifying bony hands. A soft pink mark, an odd shape so out of place and yet so perfectly at home with her.   
The mark of a wizard’s guild, the only thing holding her together.  
It was obvious. She had been beaten, abused, malnourished and left to die. And yet, a power still radiated from her shaking form, a sense of pride still shone through her actions as she struggled to bring her thumb to her dry lips and began wipe away the dirt from beneath her eyes. As the sun fell, so did she.  
In spite of everything, she held hope.  
Hope that one day she would return to her guild, to her family, and this would all become a sickening memory to be forgotten about through time and healing.

The sun finally left the dark space, replaced by a dull moonlight that only increased the haunted feeling the room radiated. One could almost feel every spirit that had been broken here, hear their screams bleeding through the walls, understand their pain.  
Lucy Heartfilia was a girl he had once known. They had only been acquainted a very short time before he had fallen out of her hands and ended back in those of another.   
At the time he had hated her. Resented the girl for showing him love and trust only to throw him away like it was nothing. Seeing her now..  
Or seeing what had once been her, he cursed himself for being a fool.   
In the dull moonlight another was visible, almost shining in a curtain of his own light. A person not so broken, not so beaten, not so scared.. Untouched by the misery of this place and yet pain still radiated in his eyes, tears still fell to the floor as he kneeled before the crumpled body.   
His former mistress, his previous owner.. A woman with a golden heart and a wizard with unmatched power and beauty, reduced to nothing better than dust in her current state. It shattered him, filled his mind with self-deprecating thoughts.

‘I should have known..’  
‘I should have looked for her..’  
‘I should have been there for her..’  
‘It should have been me..’  
‘Please forgive me..’

A masculine, ringed hand reached out for the girl, very slowly coming to a rest on her skin. She felt ice cold, her skin was frozen and rough with wear.. It was so different from the porcelain, fragile skin he had once graced when he touched her before.   
She didn’t react, she didn’t move, she didn’t speak.   
It was as though he was a ghost, or as though she were a corpse.. The tears flowed more heavily from the male’s eyes as his regrets came crashing back down on him. For leaving her, for doubting her, for letting someone hurt her like this..

‘Im her fucking spirit I should have been there to protect her..’

In the past he had sensed her pain and forced open the gate to be there for her. But the second she had severed their contract he had stopped sensing when she was in danger.. He couldn’t have known.  
But he should have..  
“Lucy..”  
His voice came out completely shattered, echoing the force of his hurt, his regret. He would bear the weight of her pain, he would make her scars his own. He would move the heavens and disrupt the stars if he could go back and stop this, if he could just see her face light up in the same way it had before.  
He didn’t know what happened, he didn’t know how it happened..

‘I should have-’

This time his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling against the hard floor, he looked up only to be met face to face with those soulless eyes.. Before he could register what had happened, a twisted look of pain ran across the blonde’s face reading into just exactly what weight she was carrying with her.  
Her lips parted as though she were trying to form words but nothing came out except soft gasps and raspy breaths. It was everything he could do to hold himself together for her sake. A smile crossed his features in a desperate attempt to turn the tides. But there was no taking it back, whatever had happened to her had happened and he couldn’t turn back time no matter how much his heart twisted in his chest when he saw her.

“L-L...Lok..e..?”  
The sound of her voice.. As beautiful as ever, despite it all she looked as though she were trying to force a brave face.  
For his sake..  
It was almost enough to make him laugh. Trying to hold it together for each other though the situation seemed without hope. It pained him to think about, but if he hadn’t found her here.. If he hadn’t begged the Spirit King to reinstate their contract without her present, if he hadn’t returned to the guild to visit Gray, if he had never known she was gone..  
Would she have made it much longer?  
Would someone else have taken on his responsibility and found her just like this?

The thing to finally pull him away from his thoughts was the sudden weight on his lap, it was so light it almost felt as though someone had draped a cloth across him. It was sickening knowing that she had just become that light.. She had already been thin and now it looked as though the wind could carry her away with the slightest gust.  
As she buried her face into his chest, he ever so gently swung her legs over to drape over the crook of his arm. Very slowly, so as not to cause her any pain he came to his feet.   
A wetness soaked into his jacket where she had hidden herself, her tears soaked through to his shirt and stained his loosened tie.. He had never seen anything like it. The spirit had never seen a wizard broken so far beyond repair.  
“I’m gonna take you home, Princess.”   
The lion muttered the words ever so softly into her hair, not surprised when heavy sobs began wracking her thin frame in response.   
In that moment he swore, if it took the rest of his life, she was going to smile again.


End file.
